


Watch Out For The Marks!

by AeronRalsei



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Begging, Blind Reader, Carving Of Words Into Skin/Fur, Ex Pet, F/F, F/M, Female Partner - Freeform, Female Reader, Justifed Revenge, Markings Of Ownership, Master/Ex Pet, Mentions of Death, Multi, Previous Sexual Trama, Revenge Teasing, Soul Aleration, Soul Control, Soul licking, mentions of torture, mentions of whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-01-04 15:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21199889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeronRalsei/pseuds/AeronRalsei
Summary: “Stop it!! Fires below, just stop!”, cried out the trembling voice.“I’m free of you! You don’t own me at all!”, you shouted between choking gasps.“Stop! Get off me! Don’t touch my disgusting body!”, you shouted through scared huffs of breath.“Your body and mind belongs to me, pet”, you hear the lusty voice say.





	1. Blind Interrogation

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a reader story. Bare with me!

“Stop it!! Fires below, just stop!”, cried out the trembling voice. It sounded to be on the verge of tears. You heard a yelp of pain and clenched your fists in anger.

“No one double-crosses me! You understand, _ viti _?!”, shouted an angry voice.

You bared your sharp teeth at the sound of soft sobbing coming through the door. You should be in there! You should be in there instead of your partner.

You couldn’t hear the response from your sobbing partner.

“Your partner better be more cooperative. If they aren’t then”, the angry voice growled before chuckling a little.

You hear chains get closer to the door and feel the heat coming from the door as it opens. You smell burnt fur and you feel your body shaking in anger.

“I’m fine”, your partner says in a soft voice laced with pain.

“Move”, ordered a steely cold voice as you felt a sharp poke in your back. You cursed under your breath and moved swiftly through the door, clicking your tongue as you walked. You were met with intense heat surrounding you.

You felt your soul undergo an invisible pressure and you snarled in protest. You smirked slightly at the irritated growl you received. You heard the door slam and felt the cooler air hit your bare back. Your wings opened slightly to allow the cool air to reach your sweaty back.

“Your partner wasn’t too helpful but I know you’ll be”, the once angry voice said confidently.

“I don’t follow your laws anymore. I don’t have to tell you nothin’”, you said with malice laced in your tone.

You felt the pressure increase on your soul. It wasn’t bad enough to hurt but it was uncomfortable as all hell.

“You are stubborn as always. That’s gonna get you in trouble”, threatened the voice that was now behind you. You felt the rough hand run over your wings but you stayed still.

“I always get in trouble and I enjoy it most of the time”, you say with a smirk as you feel the temperature in the room increase. You felt the rough hand tighten on your left wing tip.

“You just love testing me”, said the slightly less controlled voice. You chuckle softly.

“You’re not getting any more information than you already got”, you said firmly. You felt the pressure on your soul increase and cried out in pain. The voice chuckled darkly.

“You won’t be saying that when I’m done tearing you apart!”, the fully controlled voice said as you coughed slightly from the pressure of your soul.

“I’m free of you! You don’t own me at all!”, you shouted between choking gasps. You heard a chuckle as the rough hand on your left-wing moved slowly down your back. You hissed in pain as some feathers were pulled out along the way. The rough hand reached the base of your tail and stopped on the mark inscribed in your fur. You gasped as intense pleasure overtook your senses.

“S-stop! You c-can hurt me b-but you can’t do t-this!!”, you yelled as you fought for control over your soul.

“That mark labels you as mine! You were mine the moment that mark was inscribed and no amount of distance is changing that, pet! That includes your stubbornness to always run!”, the voice said lustfully.

You felt the electric magick pulse around you. You were pushed forward lightly and lifted into the air effortlessly. You feel the heat become more intense around you. You felt your body betray you as you heard a growl of lust come from directly below you.

“I love your body so much”, said the irritated voice laced with lust before stomping the floor hard. You heard the floor crack and felt the warmth concentrate directly beneath you.

You heard wings flapping and felt cooler air hit your body repeatedly. You opened your wings fully to get cooled down further. You felt rough hands massaging your sweaty back and hot breath close to your right ear. You moan at his touch and struggle to keep yourself from panting.

“Last chance, are you going to give me the information I desire?”, the lust-filled voice asked softly.

You can only shake your head in response.


	2. Aftermath

You are led out of the boiling hot room by the rough hands of armed guards. You moan softly as you feel cum churning around inside of your belly. You felt your stomach weigh heavy on your torso.

“How was the boss, eh?”, asked a snickering guard to your left. You didn’t know how to respond. You kept your head down.

You hear someone call out your name in concern. You raise your head and feel soft hands on your face. You feel your butt touch the ground as you’re set on the ground. You feel your emotions roll into your conscious mind and your mouth opens with a sob. Your body shakes from the shame and regret.

“I’m here. Don’t worry. I got you, ok?”, your partner said softly.

You can barely feel your partner’s arms wrap around you softly as you sob openly. Your body shakes violently and you moan from the cum in your belly moving in waves. You cry harder at this and can’t seem to calm down. You shake your head as you try to formulate a sentence. A phrase! A word! Anything!

“Numb legs”, you say between gasping breaths.

You flinch against her as she touches your wings softly.

“Mine!”, you heard the voice say with unwavering authority.

You push away from your partner and give them a scared glare. You feel her soul thump with sadness and anger.

“Stop! Get off me! Don’t touch my disgusting body!”, you shouted through scared huffs of breath. Silence surrounds you as you try to calm down.

You hated your body. You felt the mark on the base of your tail burn fiercely. Stupid kinks fucking up everything! Your ‘Master’ forced you to tell them everything. You did it and earned your ‘reward’.

An ass full of cum and some disgusting memories that you never wanted to remember again. You hated your body and mind for bending so willingly. Why were you so weak against your former ‘Master’? You were good at faking weakness with other torturing sessions so they would leave you alone.

Your ‘Master’’s mark was their control over you. If they wanted you to do anything, they could make you.

“Your body and mind belongs to me, pet”, you hear the lusty voice say. You shudder at the increased heat around you. You never want to open your ears again. You were glad you were born blind at this moment.


	3. Caught By The Mark

You wake to someone calling your name softly. You smile softly as you feel soft fur brush against your face.

“I’m up. I promise”, you said through your sleepiness. You push yourself up and feel arms around you. You sigh in contentment at the comfort you feel.

“What can I do for you today?”, you hear your partner’s voice ask.

You open your mouth to speak.

“Oh, my pet. All the things I could do to you”, said a lusty purring voice in your head.

You shudder at the voice recall. The mark burns into your skin. You feel your body heat up slightly as you tense your shoulders.

“Hey. Reach for me”, says your partner in a firm tone. You reach out and feel their soft fur. You feel their paws on your face. You smile softly.

“You wanna go to Headquarters today?”, your partner asks.

You nod with a small smile on your face.

“It’s cold outside”, says your partner with a smile on her face. You start getting ready at that. You pull on a short-sleeve shirt, a long sleeve shirt, pants, sneakers, and gloves.

You rush out the house you two share with gratefulness at the cold weather. You feel the cold air hit your face. You breathe out and you know there’s a cloud of vapor in front of your face.

“It’s been a while since you’ve smiled that wide”, your partner says with a hint of sadness.

You take their paw in yours and give them a side hug.

“In all honesty, Winter is the best season for me. I used to play in the snow all the time when I was a kid. It was relaxing for me. Feeling the cold surround my body and making me feel safe was the best feeling ever. I feel so relaxed and safe in Winter even now. I feel….home!”, you explained to your partner.

“We have been working together for five years and you just now tell me this? Come on! How much more shit have you not told me, anyway?”, your partner asks slightly exasperated.

You start walking and you click your tongue as you go. You hear the soft crunching of snow on the left side of you.

“I tell you more shit than I ever told anyone. I trust you with my life. On missions, I’m professional and mostly calm. Otherwise, I guard my talk with most people. You are special since you are very good at keeping secrets and you know when to shut up, unlike some people at Headquarters”, you explain simply as you start clicking again.

You hear soft giggling and smile softly.

“Do you mean the incident with Flora?”, your partner asks.

You growl and grind your teeth at that. You nod stiffly as you turn left.

“She found your mark and it spread like wildfire around Headquarters. You got so many questions about it, you kept a recording of you explaining you didn’t remember how it got there”, your partner recalls while giggling.

“Now I remember”, you say with a hatred tone to your voice. You hear the giggling stop instantly and the soft crunch of snow can be heard. You keep walking, waiting for your partner to say something. The soft crunch of snow stops behind you and your mark burns fiercely. You stop and fight a disgusting urge to beg.

“Well well well, what a surprise! I see both of you are doing well”, a male voice says while looking you over, “You’re flat. How disappointing.”

You bite your lip hard, causing blood to trickle down. You feel your body heat up and your tail lifts up despite your orders.

“Get away from my partner!”, your partner says while stepping between you and your ‘Master’.

You feel your body heat up even more and you start to pant slightly. You hear a deep chuckle and the sound of someone teleporting something. You start walking on shaky legs and you say lustfully, “Master.”

You can barely hear the hurried crunch of snow underneath your feet. You feel a force make you stop walking and you cry out for your Master.

“Let go of my pet. She’s mine”, your Master growls.

“I’m so sorry”, a female voice whispers in your ear before kissing you squarely on the lips. You feel the urge to pull away and lean in at the same time. You feel yourself rising in the air and the mark burns brightly. You groan into the creature’s mouth and you feel so much pleasure, you hold the creature tightly.

You couldn’t understand what was happening but you wanted the pleasure to increase and decrease at the same time. You felt your mark be touched slightly and you moaned softly in response.

You felt you were being teleported somewhere. When you landed on your feet, you felt dizzy and you were still panting. You felt familiar faces were staring but you didn’t care.

“What’s wrong with them?”, you hear someone ask.

“Where’s Boss?”, you heard your partner ask, “Tell me now!”

You covered your ears from the loud shout that came out of your partner. You felt dull claws in your fur.

“What’s the probl-“, you heard a voice stop short, “Bring her in my office.”

You forced your trembling legs to keep you upright. You were getting a headache and your body was shaking like a leaf. You leaned on your partner for support as you got steadily weaker.

You felt your body move coordinates and felt your face hit a hard surface. You groaned from both the pain and the feeling of cold paws massaging your back. You tried to contain yourself but it wasn’t easy.

“Relax, _ hici _”, your boss says softly.

You let out a soft moan. You started to relax when you felt your mark heat up a little.

“Master is trying to find me”, you said softly. You felt the anger in both of their souls.

“Gather the guards and set up force fields. I need time to strip the mark”, your boss said with authority. A few seconds later, you heard a door open and close.

You heard your partner shouting something but couldn’t understand the words. You let out another soft moan as your boss massaged your wings.

“How are you getting rid of the mark?”, you said through panting. You moaned as he touched your mark. 

“He must have an impressive grip. Your body is covered in scars”, Boss observed softly. He sounded strained.

You wiggled your hips slightly and you felt your mark tingle.

“He is far”, you say through another moan. You sigh in relief as you stopped feeling intense pleasure. You feel your body relax instantly and feel your tail being massaged.

“When this is all over, you have to tell me how you got marked”, your boss says with authority.

“Of course, sir”, you respond.

You hear a scream. You and Boss freeze in your tracks. You feel panic course through your soul. Your partner was in trouble.


	4. Taste Of His Own Medicine Pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a sentence in here that is in another language. It is my own creation. This language will pop up in most of my stories. I will translate it at the end of the chapter.

You teleport instantly outside the door. You listen closely for your partner. You hear a scream to the left and rush down the hallway. You ignore the burning of your mark as you turn right, your partner’s screams guiding you.

You feel the wind in your fur and ignore it. You feel the panic coursing through your veins and ignore it. You turn left and hear the screams get louder. You can make them out.

“Get off me, you disgusting bastard!!”, your partner screamed.

You ran faster and turned right. You felt your paws grow cold as your magick started to come through. You had to get to her. You turned right and a quick left and felt the disgustingly familiar heat in the room.

You felt eyes on you and heard a chuckle to the far left of you. You could hear the sobbing from her.

“What are you doing to her?”, you asked angrily at him.

“Master is getting a new playmate”, he said sinisterly.

You teleported to her immediately. You held her close to you and felt her cling to you tightly. You felt your magick cover your paws and raised them in boxing position. You heard a chuckle and growled at him.

“You can’t fight me, pet. You’re not allowed to do that”, he said sinisterly.

The room got hotter around you and you felt sweat run down your back.

“Not your pet!”, you said softly. You said your name loudly and charged up your ice magick.

“Mine! You will forever be mine and there isn’t anything you can do about it!”, he shouted at you. You felt the heat increase around your partner. You hugged her closer.

“He ain’t gonna touch you. I swear it”, you promised your partner. She nodded stiffly.

“She can’t run alone. I know that for sure”, Boss said.

You nodded your head at your superior.

“Get her to a safe place! Now!”, you ordered as you teleported them outside of Headquarters.

You were alone with him. Your magick encased your paws and you felt your mark heat up. You ignored it as you knew it was a disgusting distraction and nothing more. You heard a growl of irritation.

You smirked as you said, “I see your powers are weaker in Winter. Well, if you couldn’t tell, mine only get stronger!”

“Your magick won’t save you from your mark! You are mine and I’ll make sure that your precious partner is as well!”, he said in a serious tone.

You chuckled softly as you kicked ice shards at him and heard a groan of pain.

“You’re gonna regret that”, he said before charging at you. You waited until he was arms distance from you then you caused an ice pillar to hit him in the chest.

“You don’t own me anymore!”, you shouted as you stomped the ground with your left foot. Ice spread to about arm's length from him before it stopped.

You felt your mark burning at this moment. You shook your head and felt yourself slowly but surely walking forward without your command. You heard a chuckle and created ice pillars around your legs.

“By the looks of it, I still do”, he said lustfully.

You growled in anger. Weak disgusting body! Why couldn’t you be strong against him?!

“Resistance is futile, my pet. I own you! Your body is mine to play with or without your consent!”, he said lustfully as he got up from the floor and started to cross to you.

You felt heat around your legs and your ice pillars melted, leaving heavy and wet fur behind. You couldn’t move at all. Your body stayed where it was despite your orders. You heard his breath as he came closer. You felt his heat and your wings opened to release the heat from your own body. You felt sick to your stomach as he grabbed your chin roughly.

“Master misses you, pet”, he said softly as he kisses you softly.

You tried to resist. You tried to pull away or punch him or bite his lips or something but your body wouldn’t obey! You kissed him back and you felt his left hand move to your tail. He traced your mark over and over again with a claw. You were panting heavily and felt your legs open wide.

He chuckled softly and released your lips. You felt his right hand go in between your thighs. You felt him play with your drenched folds softly and you put your head against his chest. You let out a soft moan.

_ “Cotu muna ayta cintu kin!”_, your partner said softly from the door.

You felt your mark freeze and shatter into pieces. You stepped away from him as he let go of you instantly. You could move! You hurried to your partner.

“What did you do to me?!”, he yelled as he tried to get up.

You could hear your partner smirk as she snapped her fingers.

“Someone will find you and you’ll become a slut for the prison inmates to fuck silly”, she said in an evil tone.

You stared at her with wide eyes and an open mouth. You couldn’t believe you heard your partner say that! She wasn’t innocent by any means but she had to be pissed the fuck off to tell someone that!

“By the way”, she started before she kissed you square on the mouth, pulls back and continues with, “She’s my partner and I love her!”

She grabbed your paw and led you outside. You were still in starstruck mode from the sudden kiss she gave you.

“T-Thanks but what the fuck just happened?”, you asked slowly.

“I got jealous. That’s what happened”, she said simply.

You pulled her close and kissed all over her face, neck, and chest. She tried to push away from you but you held her firm. You felt your adrenaline rush through your body. You gave her praise for her bravery and her beautiful body.

She laughed hard and hugged you while you were kissing her forehead. You smiled at her laugh. Her laughter was so cute. You chuckled and she felt her hit your back lightly.

“Stop laughing!”, she said playfully.

“I’m laughing because I think your laugh is cute”, you explained lightly.

She snorted softly and then bust out laughing harder. You chuckled and then laughed. It had been a while since you laughed without a care in the world. It felt good to laugh and feel lighter as you were doing it.

You calmed down a bit to ask through short bouts of laughter, “How long have you been waiting to tell me that you loved me?”

“A couple of months, I think”, your partner said through slight panting and bouts of laughter. It was also muffled since her head was in your chest. It felt nice to be able to hold her.

“Well, in any case, I’m pretty sure that I love you too”, you said in a soft voice as kissed her forehead again.

You felt her head shift upwards and knew she was looking at you. You smiled softly and nodded. You heard a weird noise from her as she nuzzled you and purred. You chuckled softly at her and she giggles along with you.

You felt the feeling of home at that moment stronger than you ever felt before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Cotu muna ayta cintu kin!” means in this context, "Let this mark be stripped and given to the Master!".  
You are welcome.


	5. Taste Of His Own Medicine Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Titles, Soul Teasing/Licking, Begging, and No Mercy Time

“I own you!”, his voice echoed in your head as you reached his cell. You gripped the cold doorknob tightly. You inscribed the ice symbol into the doorknob, heard it unlock and felt the door become freezing cold. You waited to see if he would say anything.

“Let me out!”, he ordered.

You growled loudly as you opened the door and shut it behind you. You heard a chuckle and turned around to face him.

Your hands behind your back and stood tall in your current position. Your tail is raised slightly and wings are open slightly as you cross the room with calm swiftness.

“You look defiant. Master likes a lot!”, he says in a lustful tone.

You study him with cold eyes. “You’ve been sentenced to death!”, the judge’s angry voice repeated with force echoed in your head. He’ll get it eventually. You didn’t like eventually.

“Guards! Have the inmates done anything to him?”, you asked curiously.

“No, ma’am! He’s been in quarantine since the trial!”, the guard explained with a hint of malice in his voice.

You smirked evilly and looked your abuser in the eyes, with every ounce of hatred you had directed at him as you ordered, “Let him out tomorrow so he can meet the other inmates! Tell of what he did to me and let them do whatever they want to him, as long as it’s not lethal!”

“Of course, ma’am!”, the guard said. He sounded a little excited.

“I thought your work was to protect people in need”, your abuser said.

“Anyone who is wrongfully in trouble is my expertise. You, however, are in violation of Civil Rights Protocol Act C, Section B, Function F. You don’t get freedom because you act sorry. You receive death since you altered my soul to your liking”, you explained simply as you kept your eyes locked onto his.

You heard a growl of annoyance and felt your lips twitch slightly.

“Regardless, I thought I’d give you a little reward for being so good to the guards”, you said evilly with an evil grin on your face. You snapped your fingers and heard an audible gasp from your abuser.

“What did you do to me?”, he asked in a slightly breathless voice.

You forced his soul out of his chest and let it hover above your paws.

“.....No”, he said quietly.

You heard the rustle of chains and you touched the tip of all your claws to the soul at once. You heard a sharp gasp and then more rustling of chains. You drummed your claws on the soul slowly.

“S-stop! Please stop!”, he cried as he choked out the words through sharp gasps.

You drummed faster and heard sharper gasps. You felt the cold encase you as you breathed your hot breath onto the soul.

“Ahhhhhh”, he moaned out with shame.

Your grin widened as you licked his soul slowly with your long tongue. He moaned soft and long and you became even more excited. You backed your head away from the soul and smirked.

“Stop please!”, he begged through panting.

You glared at him and shot an ice shard at the side of his head. You heard a yelp and smirked again.

“Damn it, pet!”, he said under his breath.

You licked the soul all over, causing him to moan louder and panting to come out of his mouth.

“What’s gonna make you stop?!”, he pleaded through moans.

You raised your right paw and signed name. No sound came from him so you bit his soul lightly. You heard a moan along with the rustling of chains.

You pulled away from the soul and said your name proudly. He said it through heavy panting. You licked the soul quickly and you felt a smile pull your lips upwards when he moaned your name. You pulled away again and heard heavy panting from him.

You felt happy knowing he was suffering from your teasing. You felt better.

“Say, ‘I will obey you’”, you ordered in a cold tone. He nodded and took calming breaths for a minute.

“I will obey you, Master”, he said weakly through heavy panting.

You bit his soul lightly and he cried out your title. Then, and only then, did you stop. His heavy panting was all you needed to walk away with. He, however, was not satisfied at all.

“Please! I want to cum! Please let me cum!”, he begged through panting and rustling of chains.

“If you’re already this excited from my teasing, I would love to see what you’ll be like after the inmates do what they want!”, you said evilly as you chuckled afterward and turned around. You made it to the door swiftly before he started to beg.

“Don’t leave me with them! Please don’t leave me alone! I won’t hurt you again, I swear! I don’t wanna be a prison bitch!! Please don’t let them do this!! Please!!!”, he begged you as you opened his cell door and locked it again.

You pulled the middle finger through the upper bars in the cell and walked away. He shouted your name as you made your way through the prison. After you passed twenty cells, he was nonexistent to your ears anymore. You teleported home to give a full, detailed report to Boss and have a nice nap alongside your partner.


	6. Playtime Preparation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Titles, Weapons and Torture Devices

You chuckled evilly alongside your partner as you traverse through the halls of the prison. She was telling dark jokes about your abuser and both of you were laughing evilly at every single one of them. The guards around you covered their mouths and snickered behind their paws.

“How’s the week been?”, you ask a guard in front of you.

She snickers and replies, “Interesting that’s for sure.”

“I was hoping it would be”, you said as you turned down a hall with an evil smirk on your face.

You hear claws sounding against the stone. You feel the cold stone underneath your paws. You feel your power surging through your body as you walk. Each step a reminder that you know your capabilities and are willing to surpass them. You heard sobbing in the distance and felt your lips twitch upwards into a dastardly smile that threatened to spilt your face in half.

You followed the guard swiftly through the hall and when you reached the cell, you ordered her to leave you and your partner alone with your abuser. She left swiftly and you felt a piece of paper teleport into your open left palm.

“Permission?”, your partner asked simply.

You rubbed your index paw over the letter and chuckled darkly to yourself.

“Permission has been granted”, you answered simply.

“Nice”, your partner replied with a mixture of malice and excitement.

“I deserve this. I’m a bad boy. I understand the pain”, he mutters through his sobs.

You unlock the door by inscribing the ice symbol into the doorknob. Ice covers the other side of the door and he doesn’t react to it. You open the door and allow your partner to enter first. Her smile must be threatening to split her face as well. You enter the cell and close the door.

“Pet!”, you shouted at your abuser.

You heard the clanking of chains and knew he was looking at you.

“Can you hear your Master, Pet?”, you ask with unwavering authority.

You heard no response and your grin widened slightly.

“You have permission to speak”, you said cooly.

“Pet hears Master”, he said in a soft tone of voice.

You nodded and motioned to your partner. You heard the sound of chains and sniffling. You wanted to hear more of that and you knew you would be soon. Very soon.

“I will be here to help take care of you, Pet. Your Master will be here to take care of you as well”, your partner said in an evil tone.

“Master will be here to take care of Pet?”, he asked in a scared tone. A pleasurable shiver went down your spine at that. You felt your grin widen slightly as well.

The temperature in the cell plummets as ice covers the walls, floor, and ceiling quickly. The sound of chains rubbing against each other filled the cell as you assumed that he was shaking. You heard the sound of something teleporting to your right. You walked over to the object and felt with your paw that it was a briefcase.

You froze the three locked tumblers and heard a click, signaling that the briefcase was unlocked. You opened the briefcase and felt along the inside with your left paw. A leather handle instantly caught your attention and you pulled it out. Your right paw felt sharp stones imbedded in thick leather strips covered in equally thick buffalo hide. A whip and a nice one too. You used your magic to freeze it onto the wall, for the time being anyway. You moved your paw back to the briefcase and felt the edge of a blade brush against your paw pads. You felt lower along the blade until leather and wood was underneath your paw pads. You pulled out the blade by the handle and heard an excited gasp come from your partner.

You felt the ancient carved symbols in the handle and read, “Fire is a dangerous weapon.”

You tossed the fire blade to your partner. You loved her and knew fire was her main element. As a mostly water elemental, you weren’t fond of fire but you weren’t opposed to it either.

_Fwoosh!_

You heard a small yelp of fear and chains clanking against each other. He must be trying to shield his head from the fire blade’s flames. You felt little droplets of sweat form on your back immediately.

“Sweetheart, calm down! I know you’re excited but can you wait until we start the fun to burn him?”, you asked in a slightly evil tone.

“Alright alright!”, she fake pouted before you heard her claws scrape against the cold stone slowly.

You started to feel inside the briefcase again. Leather handcuffs and chains caught your attention, but before you could examine them further, you heard your partner whisper softly to your right. The words weren’t distinguishable but you knew she was whispering. You turned your head as you heard a sniff and a short rustle of chains. He must’ve nodded since you heard her say, “Good boy.”

You turned your head back to the briefcase and felt the leather handcuffs again. The stitching felt rough but stable. It was meant to hurt but not bruise. The chain connecting the two cuffs felt smooth and the links were an oval shape. You didn’t need them though. He was already in cuffs but it never hurt to have an extra pair. You pulled them out and froze them on the wall, next to the whip.

There were 3 chain links in the briefcase. The first was a thick three-foot-long chain with a spiked link in between every two normal links. It had a thick snap bolt on one end and a large metal loop on the other. A metal leash. Fitting, you thought as you slung the leash over your shoulder. The next chain was 6 feet long and each link had at least two thick spikes opposite of each other. The links were normal-sized this time but they felt slightly weathered. You scowled at this. You had asked Rico for freshly made equipment. You froze it to the wall regardless.

The last chain was 12 feet long with thinner links and even thinner spikes. Each link was supposed to have four spikes but some spikes were broken or entirely gone off some links. You felt the anger boil inside you. You liked things to be of high quality. You felt better with high-quality stuff in your hands than feeling the used parts of something that needed maintenance or to be thrown away entirely. As you froze the chain to the wall, you decided that once the ‘playtime’ was over, you would get your dealer to comply with your conditions.

A metal collar made of copper bars welded together was the last thing in the briefcase. You clipped the leash to the collar and made your way to your temporary pet. You froze the thick metal restraint around his neck and tapped it lightly. It shattered into little metal bits and a whimper came from him as you placed the collar around his neck. You cracked your knuckles and heard a noise mixed between a squeak and a panicked yelp.

“We are gonna have so much fun together!”, you whispered in an evil tone.


	7. A Cold Ending

The smell of dried blood, sweat, and tears was potent to cells down the hallway. The Icy Master and her accomplice, The Fiery Knife, had struck again. The pair were known for their interesting torture methods and ‘death positions’. Their methods were normally for ‘business’ purposes and that was all. Their boss would tell them the target and they would torture for information. Once they had got all the information, they asked for permission to kill the target. It would take days for the target to die sometimes since playing with the target was acceptable now that the information was given. The Icy Master was cold and calculated with her methods while The Fiery Knife was interested in the more chaotic methods.

This death however was for revenge and nothing more. How did the guards know? Normally there were no clear words on the victim. The word ‘rapist’ was carved all over his body. His intestines were tied to his dick, making it close to falling off when the guards finally decided to look inside. His ass had ice shards stuck to it, frostbite already having settled in. His hole had a now nearly melted ice shard deep in it. Diamond-shaped whip marks were almost unnoticeable on his bleeding scar covered back. His body was bruised and beaten beyond repair. 

A word was not heard about it. It was swept under the rug. He would not be buried or cremated. He would be frozen then set on fire and repeated until his bones turned to ash.

Revenge is a dish best served cold.


End file.
